


Error

by babyweis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (slight) Angst, M/M, also i wanted to try writing in mingyus pov, i love junsol too but this had to be done, idk if it worked out, jungyu is the main, most of the others appear for like 0.001 seconds, open ending (kinda???)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: Mingyu has two habits. He manages to get rid of one.





	Error

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts since like forever but writer's block is a bitch  
> i need to update what a mess someday too but today is not that day

_Mingyu has his arm wrapped around Junhui's shoulders and his fingers wrapped around a bottle of vodka as they lie on the cold kitchen floor. Junhui laughs at something, and Mingyu looks at him, chest rising and falling along with his heavy breaths._

_Junhui looks back at him, hair messy and cheeks red because of the alcohol. Mingyu lets go of the bottle and tangles his fingers with Junhui's hair instead when the older leans in to kiss him._

_Junhui tastes like alcohol, but there's also something sweet hiding underneath it. Mingyu kisses him harder to taste it better._

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Sit down, Chan. Who let him drink?" Seungcheol sighs, hands grabbing the said male's shoulders and forcing him to sit down. He slumps down onto the couch next to Mingyu and laughs.

"You're drunk too, Cheol," Jeonghan calls from the other side of the room. "Let the youngers have fun, too. He's already eighteen."

Mingyu rolls his eyes at them and ruffles Chan's hair, the younger grinning up at him from where he's half-sitting and half lying down. Jihoon sits down on the youngest one's other side and pulls him up with his other hand, offering a glass of water with the other. He looks grumpy, but there's a hint of affection in his eyes and his lips twist into a small smile when Chan takes the glass and thanks him with a slurry tongue.

They have told Jihoon numerous times to confess, but he's stubborn. So stubborn, he's probably going to end up like Mingyu if he keeps waiting much longer.

Mingyu glances over to the other side of the room, his eyes finding Junhui seated on Hansol's lap. The latter whispers something in Junhui's ear, and he laughs, fingers playing with the strings of his boyfriend's hoodie. When Hansol turns his head to say something to Jeonghan, Junhui meets Mingyu's eyes and gives him a small smile.

Mingyu's heart flips and he tears his gaze away, getting up from the couch. "I'll go get some fresh air," he says to no one in particular before leaving the living room to go to the balcony. He shuts the door after himself and digs through his jeans pockets for a pack of cigarettes.

He has already placed one in between his lips when he comes to the realization that he left his lighter in his jacket's pocket. Rolling his eyes in defeat, he slumps down to sit on one of the weary chairs on the balcony and shoots his gaze down over the railing.

The door is slid open again, and Mingyu turns his head to the side to look at Minghao.

"Just in time," he mumbles, lips still wrapped around the cigarette. "You got any fire?"

Minghao rolls his eyes and slides the door shut before speaking. "Your definition of fresh air is kind of interesting," he says, but pulls a lighter out of his pocket anyway and steps closer, lighting the cigarette. Mingyu gives him a crooked grin as a thanks.

They stay in silence after that, until Mingyu dumps his cigarette on the railing. Minghao tilts his head to the side and crosses his arms. "Weren't you supposed to quit, anyway?"

"Yeah," Mingyu laughs, but it comes out empty and weird. "But it's not that easy."

"Just like it's not easy to stop liking Junhui, huh?"

Mingyu blinks, slowly turning his head to look at Minghao. The latter is already staring back at him.

"Don't look at me like that," Minghao snorts, shrugging his shoulders. "What kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't notice?"

Mingyu frowns and gets up from the chair. "Whatever. Let's get back inside."

"You're hopeless."

"Shut up, Hao."

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Guys- Hey! Shut up for a moment and listen!"

Mingyu shoves a handful of fries in his mouth and looks at the other end of the table, where Hansol seems to be in a deep distress. Junhui giggles and takes a sip of his cola, inching a bit closer to his boyfriend. Mingyu's grip around his own drink tightens.

It takes a moment for everyone around the table to quiet down, all of them staring curiously at Hansol. The latter suddenly looks nervous, and he clears his throat and takes a look at Junhui.

"We are listening," Seungkwan says, and Hansol rolls his eyes before speaking up himself.

"Okay so, I'll just," he starts, and then suddenly pulls his own hand from under the table, fingers interwined with Junhui's. "We are getting married this summer."

There's a stunned silence, which only lasts for a few seconds when the table suddenly starts exploding with congratulations and excited questions.

Mingyu feels like throwing up.

 

 

 

 

 

  
"You look great, Junnie. Calm down already."

"I am calm!" Junhui exclaims in response. Soonyoung rolls his eyes and gives Mingyu a pained look before straightening his suit. "Alright, fine. I need to go for a moment, Seokmin said he needs to see me."

"You need to be back in ten minutes," Junhui says, frowning as Soonyoung only waves his hand in response and leaves the room right away. Mingyu laughs, and hopes afterwards that Junhui didn't notice how forced it sounded. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back in time."

"Well he better be," Junhui groans, slumping down onto the couch of the self-made dressing room. "Why did I choose him as my bestman?"

"Because he's your best friend?" Mingyu suggests, making his way to the couch and sitting down next to Junhui - not too close, but still close enough so every time one of them moves their thighs brush against each other's.

"Yeah, I guess," Junhui answers, a little bit late. Mingyu watches how he runs a hand through his hair and then scrunches up his nose. "I think... I think I want my hair up. Hansol says he doesn't like it when my hair is down, he says it hides my eyes."

"Oh." Something twists inside of Mingyu's chest. "But how do you like it?"

"Me?" Junhui asks, fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. He takes his time thinking, and only looks at Mingyu when he opens his mouth. "I liked my hair best when it was long."

"Why did you cut it, then?" Mingyu asks, his throat suddenly feeling dry, but he can't make himself to break the eye-contact. Junhui doesn't do that either, and for a second Mingyu thinks he actually leans a little closer.

"I felt like it didn't fit me anymore," Junhui answers, and then looks away and gets up from the couch.

 

 

 

 

 

  
The doorbell rings, cutting through the silence in the apartment. Mingyu groans and lifts his head up from a pillow, squinting as he takes a look around his bedroom. It's dark, so dark he can barely see anything, which can only mean that it's still too late - or early - for him to be awake.

He slams his head back on the pillow and shuts his eyes. It's probably nothing important, he tells himself.

...until the doorbell rings again. And again.

"What the fuck," Mingyu hisses as he sits up in his bed and grabs his phone from the nightstand. The screen is too bright, and he has to close his eyes for a moment before opening them again to look at it.

2.45 AM.

He gets up from the bed and clumsily dresses into a pair of sweatpants before making his way to the hall. He's pretty sure it's Minghao, since he keeps losing his keys when he goes out to drink, and if that's the case, Mingyu is going to make him sleep on the floor-

but that's, apparently, not the case.

Junhui is wearing sweatpants, a t-shirt and yellow socks, no shoes. He has wrapped his arms around himself to warm up and there are dark circles under his eyes.

Sniffling, he looks up at Mingyu. "I-I don't want to bother you, but I fought with Hansol and you live close, so I-"

"It's okay," Mingyu interrupts, stepping to the side to make room for Junhui. "Come in, you're going to get sick. Did you walk?"

Junhui steps inside and takes a quick glance at Mingyu before answering. "Yeah."

Mingyu sucks in a deep breath, but stops himself from making it into an unnecessarily big deal and instead wraps an arm around Junhui's shoulders, pulling him to the living room. Junhui doesn't fight - actually it kind of feels as if he leans closer when they sit down onto the couch.

Mingyu doesn't want to let go, but he still does, wrapping Junhui into a blanket instead. The older gives him a small smile and snuggles more into the blanket.

"Do you...want to talk about it?" Mingyu asks after a moment.

Junhui shakes his head, so quickly it's like he'd been expecting the question. Mingyu looks at him and raises an eyebrow, but decides to let it go for now.

 

 

 

 

 

  
"They've been fighting a lot nowadays."

Minghao puts his phone down and glances at Mingyu. "Who?"

"Junhui and Hansol," Mingyu answers. His fingers are cold, as if they've just been dipped in icy water. He hasn't been outside for the whole day.

It's been three months since Junhui first shoved up in his apartment in the middle of the night after a fight with Hansol.

"I heard married couples often fight more than those who aren't married," Minghao says. He then grabs the remote from Mingyu's hands and starts scrolling through the channels on tv. Mingyu stares at the screen and blinks.

"Junhui always comes to my place after they fight."

Minghao stops scrolling. His sigh is so deep, Mingyu knows exactly what face he's making even though he doesn't look at him.

"Mingyu-"

"I know, Hao."

 

 

 

 

  
"Please, Mingyu," Junhui whispers, his fingers wrapped weakly around Mingyu's wrist. "I don't want to sleep alone."

Mingyu doesn't look at him, he doesn't want to look at him - but in the end he does. The room is dark, but he can clearly see Junhui's face, his head pressed on Mingyu's pillow, snuggled under Mingyu's covers, in Mingyu's bed.

Mingyu is holding a spare pillow and a blanket with his other hand, supposed to go to living room to sleep on the couch _like before._

He can never say no to Junhui, though.

It's very warm with the two of them under the covers, almost too warm, but Junhui looks comfortable and his hands are clutching on Mingyu's shirt, so Mingyu doesn't move.

Junhui does move, though, even closer to Mingyu. He looks like he's sleeping, and Mingyu tries to calm out his racing heart by assuring that Junhui just likes to cuddle in his sleep - but then Junhui opens his eyes and looks straight at Mingyu.

Mingyu feels the heat rush to his cheeks before he gets to stop himself, but fortunately it's most likely too dark for Junhui to see the color. He swallows, and tries to tell himself to look away, but it's like there's something magnetic in Junhui's eyes, making it physically impossible for him to turn away.

 _Junhui looks back at him, hair messy_ _and cheeks red because of the alcohol._

"Hansol said he's going to take a divorce," Junhui whispers, his voice barely audible but somehow still loud. "That it's not going to work out."

_Mingyu lets go of the bottle and tangles his fingers with Junhui's hair instead when the older leans in to kiss him._

Mingyu keeps quiet. Junhui laughs, but he sounds empty. Mingyu recognizes his own voice in it.

"And I don't even feel sad," Junhui says, and then he suddenly breaks their eye contact. "I feel like I'm a terrible person, but I-"

_"-want you," Junhui whispers, pulling Mingyu closer until their lips are touching._

_"-need you,"_

_"-love-"_

_"Gyu, you didn't hear? Junhui's dating Hansol."_

_"-love-"_

_"We are getting married this summer."_

_"-love-"_

_Mingyu throws the glass on the floor and watches it shatter._

_"-love-"_

_"I felt like it didn't fit me anymore."_

_"-love-"_

_Junhui looks over his shoulder and smiles gently before stepping out of the door._

_"-love-"_

_"They've been fighting a lot nowadays."_

_"-love-"_

_Love_

_Love_

_Love._

 

 

 

Mingyu quit smoking two weeks ago.

 


End file.
